This is What It's Like to be Different
by kaitlin.perkins42
Summary: Harry and Ron continue year seven at Hogwarts, but with a different relationship. THIS STORY HAS NOW BEEN ABANDONED.
1. A Red Ford Angelina

Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not mine, JK Rowlings...though I wish they were mine...I'm not getting any money from this, just joy...

* * *

Harry hated the summer holidays. Not only was he away from Hogwarts, but he was also forced to stay with his evil relatives, the Dursleys. He would be turning 17, though, in 16 hours, he realized as he looked at his alarm clock. And Ron would be picking him up. Harry had already thrown most of his stuff into his trunk for his last year at Hogwarts, but had kept out his most comfortable pair of jeans, a t-shirt and other essentials for his last day here.

He walked over to the bathroom with a limp. Dudley had been beating on him again. Ron had been writing to ask how Harry was, and even though some days the pain was almost unbearable, Harry insisted he was fine so as not to frighten his boyfriend. He turned on the warm water and climbed in. _Slip!_ Harry's foot flew out from under him and he hit his head on the side of the tub. "Ouch…" He sat up and rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

He liked to shower in the dark. That way he couldn't see any bruises or cuts from Dudley. Maybe he could convince Ron that they should do everything in the dark until the last of his wounds healed…Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another and was drying his hair as he walked to his bedroom. His fat pig of a cousin raced past him and shoved him into his room.

Harry hit the floor with a thud and wondered what made Dudley run so fast, until he smelled breakfast. He closed the door and was just throwing his towel off when he heard someone wrap on he window. He walked over and pulled it open, "Hello Hedwig." He patted her on the head as he took 3 letters from her. One from Hagrid, one from Ron, and one from Hermione. He vainly wished that there was one from Dumbledore.

Hedwig hopped over to Harry's bed to devour her mouse. Harry put on his boxers and opened the letter from Hagrid.

Harry,

Just thought I'd write yeh and wish yeh a Happy Birthday. Wish I could've been there for more than just yer 11. Well, Happy Birthday Harry, oh, an Buckbeak… I mean Witherwings and I can't wait ter see yeh!

Hagrid

Harry smiled at Hagrid's pointless letter. He folded it, stuck it back in the envelope and set it on his nightstand. Next he turned to Hermione's. He loved her perfect scrawl compared to Hagrid's barely readable scribble.

Harry,

I just want to make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble this summer. I know you're going to Ron's, so just be careful. If you don't want his parents to find out what's going on, be on the lookout. I'll be joining you guys about a week before school starts. Oh, and Happy Birthday.

Love,

Hermione

He had saved the best for last. After he tucked her letter into its envelope and set it on Hagrid's, he picked up Ron's. He opened the envelope slowly and peeled the letter out from inside. He was so happy to see that writing that no one could really read but him.

Harry,

So glad you'll finally be with us! Well, with me, mostly. You'll be in my room. I haven't told Mum or Dad yet, so there's a cot in there for you, if you want it, you can use it. I hope the muggles have been treating you ok, they have haven't they? If they haven't, I'll come hex them or something, 'cus I'm of age now, you know? Ok, ok…just getting protective again. Well, Happy Birthday and I'll see you at midnight tonight.

XOXO

Ron

He smirked. Ron, being protective? Normally things were opposite. Harry finished getting dressed and rushed downstairs to breakfast…or what was left of it.

Harry was walking down Privet Drive chewing on his lip when one of his cousin's cronies hit him hard on the head from behind. He fell over and hit his hand on the pavement, he had put it out to stop his face from smashing. He rolled over and groaned. "Owwww…" Whoever had hit him had a malicious smile.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, "Back off!" He heard footsteps running away and put his wand back. His hand searched the pavement for his glasses. Finally he found them and shoved them on his face. He couldn't go back home, so he walked to the park. His wrist hurt an awful lot, it could have been broken. Slowly, he rotated it until the major pain subsided. He went home when it started getting dark, which had to be around 9:30 or 10:00. _Only about 2 hours until Ron gets here!_ He opened the door cautiously and saw Dudley eating popcorn and staring at the news. Vernon and Petunia were in the corner arguing. His aunt saw him and stopped to point.

Uncle Vernon walked over to him and stuck out a beefy finger. "You threatened to use…MAGIC! In my house, of all places. Well, I thought you bloody well knew that we were all aware you couldn't use magic out of school!"

"Stop!" Harry was enraged. "I'll be seventeen in less than two hours, and then I'm leaving. If you tick me off, I'll do something you won't like before I go. I'm not explaining anything else to you!"

His elephant of an uncle stared at him and walked away, looking frightened. Harry went up to his room to finish packing.

The clock beeped 12:00. Harry's heart raced. Ron would be here, any minute now. Soon, he heard the low rumble of the Ford Angelina. He peered out the window and saw the now red car fly up to the window. He threw it open, and checking that Ron was alone, leaned over and kissed him. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too, but grab your stuff so we can get out of here and never look back." Harry smiled and grabbed his trunk, his bag of letters, and Hedwig's cage. Ron took them and placed them in the back seat, then helped Harry into the car. Once he was in and the car was invisible again, he took no time making his move on him. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him gently at first, and then got rougher and rougher. His tongue flew into Ron's mouth and the usual battle began. Both boys fought to let the other know they were more in love. Or was it lust?

Finally they were done making out. They began the journey back to the burrow.

Ron lugged his trunk up the stairs for him as he brought up his owl's cage and bag. They threw the stuff on the floor and climbed onto the bed to cuddle. Harry curled into Ron as he held his back. Ron kissed his head gently and rubbed his back. "I missed you so, so, so much!"

"Harry, you're not crying…are you?"

"No…" Harry leaned back and wiped his eyes. "I missed you too."

"It's almost 9:00, Mum will be up here to check on us."

"Don't…let's just…let's tell her."

"Harry, please, I'm not ready yet."

Ron kissed him on the cheek and Harry crawled down to the cot on the floor. No sooner had he stopped thinking about Ron and started thinking about sleep, did Mrs. Weasley come bursting into the room. "Oh, Harry! So glad to see you!"

_You won't be glad to see me when you find out what's going on between your son and me._

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." He stood up and she wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him tightly, and kissed him on the cheek. "It's so good to have you here, dear, and happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm sure you're both tired from the trip last night, I'll tell everyone to give you at least a few hour's rest, but I hope to see you at lunch."

"G'night mum."

"Goodnight Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh Harry, call me mom, and goodnight boys."

Ron's mom walked out of the room and Harry crawled back up onto the bed with Ron. "Harry, what're you doing?"

"You heard, she'll keep everyone out for a while."

"Ok, ok…"

Harry climbed on top of Ron and straddled him. He leaned down to kiss Ron, as Ron grabbed Harry's hips. Harry kissed a trail of kisses down his boyfriend's cheek, stopping only to take off Ron's shirt, and continued kissing down his collar bone, chest, and happy trail. He stopped at the top of his pants and looked at Ron enquiringly. Ron's eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. He stared suddenly at Harry, "Why…Why'd you stop?"

"So this is ok?"

"Yeah…"

Harry pulled off his own shirt before continuing with Ron's pants.

They _had_ finally fallen asleep. Clothes were strewn all over the room and Harry snuggled into Ron's chest under the orange Chudley Cannon comforter. He unconsciously rubbed his hand on Ron's back and the other lay tucked under his side. Ron had encompassed him in a great hug, which wrapped around his back and rear end. This was bliss but it couldn't last long.

"Mom, let us go see Harry!"

Ron woke, startled by the sound of Fred's (or was it George's) voice. He tried to gently wake Harry, but couldn't. He grabbed his wand off his nightstand, gathered all their clothes and tucked them under the bed, then he pulled the blanket up to his chin trying to make Harry and unnoticeable as possible. Fred threw open the door, "Ron, where's Harry?"

"Erm…" he felt Harry's hand on his thigh and heard him murmur his name.

"Uh, haven't a clue, did you check the bathrooms?"

"Merlin, Ron, there's 6 of them, I thought I'd check the most obvious place first."

"Ron…" Harry whispered his name, while he rubbed his stomach.

"What was that?"

"What was what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey! What's that lump under you bed-spread?"

"What lump?"

"Blimey Ron, don't play dumb, did you bring some girl home?"

"Not exactly." Ron went flush with the embarrassment of being discovered and the pleasure of Harry kissing his side.

"Well then?"

"Close the door."

"Ok…"

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even George?"

"Not George?"

"Not George."

"Ok, well, what is it?"

Harry had now stopped licking him, and was breathing hard. "No, don't…" he was whispering into Ron's armpit.

"I…me and Harry…"

"You and WHO?"

"Harry…" Ron back away from Fred sheepishly.

Fred lowered his voice, "Tell me there's more, like you two found some chick?"

"No…Harry and I have been…I guess you could call it dating…"

"What? Bloody hell Ron. Is that him?" Fred pointed to the lump on his bed which now seemed to be shaking.

"Y…Yes…"

"Oh, sick! In mum's house?"

"Where else, Fred?" Ron was now angry.

"I'm sorry…I just, I just don't get people like you two. I won't tell anyone, but that doesn't mean I approve."

"I don't expect you to," Ron snapped, "just keep your ruddy mouth shut!"

Harry poked his head out from under the cover and Fred saw his naked top half.

"Hello Fred…"

"Are you naked?"

"Well…"

"Oh, sick!"

He turned and slammed the door. Ron turned to Harry smiling, "Well, that went better than I thought."


	2. What They Don't Know Can't Hurt Them

Two weeks later and after much trouble hiding their relationship, the boys decided to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry had packed his stuff in anticipation they would kick him out. Call him a homo, or something. One day after the episode of breakfast was over, they stayed behind as everyone left to get dressed. Mr. Weasley was looking over his paper and Mrs. Weasley was setting tools to work cleaning the dishes.

Ron grabbed Harry's hand under the table. "Mum, Dad?"

"What is it Ron?" Mr. Weasley looked up at Harry and Ron inquisitively.

"Well, Harry and I have something to tell you."

Mrs. Weasley turned around, "I don't care what you boys say, you're going to school this year."

"That's not it Mum." Ron's stomach was churning, Harry was sure he was about to be sick.

"Well, what then?"

Ron looked at the table, frowning. "Um...well..."

"Out with it then." His dad looked frazzled.

"Ron and I have been dating for the past year." Harry blurted it out, scared Ron would be mad, but a quick glance assured him that Ron was relieved.

"What!" Mrs. Weasley dropped her wand and the dished fell into the sink with a loud clang.

Mr. Weasley set down his paper and appeared calm, but he was turning that amazing scarlet color only a Weasley could change to when angered.

"A year? And you waited this long to tell us?"

Ron piped up now, encouraged by his boyfriend's bravery. "We were afraid of your reaction. _This_ reaction." Harry squeezed his hand under the table to support him.

"We...we love each other Mum. More than Harry could ever love Ginny or I could ever love Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley sat down and smoothed her skirt. "I would have expected this from Fred or George...but...not you two, never you two. What a prank."

Mr. Weasley looked confused. Then he started to giggle, "Oh, I see, it's a joke!"

"What?" Harry looked from one adult to the other, utterly befuddled. "No, no, it's not a joke. We're serious."

Mr. Weasley continued to laugh as he rose from the table. "Boys, you didn't fool us this time." He walked outside and they heard him apparate.

Mrs. Weasley's smile faded off her face. "You were serious?"

Both boys nodded in unison.

"Well, your father doesn't need the extra stress. _I_ don't need the extra stress. You'll do well to keep this to yourselves boys."

"Yes ma'am." Harry nodded solemnly.

"Harry," she put a hand on his shoulder, "I want you to know I love you just as much now as I did before."

Tears welled up in his eyes, "Thank you, so much, Mrs. Weasley."

Her face softened to a warm, motherly smile, "I told you Harry, Mum."

Hermione arrived two days later. She still didn't have her Hogwarts letter, nor did anyone else at the burrow. She stayed with Ginny when she arrived. "Hello Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley." She said, as she hugged them all in turn. She pulled Harry and Ron aside as soon as they walked into the kitchen, "Did you tell them?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley and Fred know, but that's it."

"All right then, it's still our secret," she whispered in their ears as Hedwig and Pigwidgen flew in, each carrying two Hogwarts letters. "Ah, so few books, that's what I like!" Mrs. Weasley gasped after looking at Ron and Ginny's lists. Hermione, Harry, and Ron barely needed anything after attending the school for 6 years.

The week flew by to quick for anyone's liking. They saw Hagrid and Malfoy (A/N: I know Malfoy left in the 6th book, but what we do without our little evil, conniving jerk? I had to put him back, but everything else is the same) at Diagon Ally, the first meeting was much better than the latter. Hagrid had swooped Harry into a great hug before shaking Mr. Weasley's hand, kissing Mrs. Weasley, and hugging Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Malfoy had teased Ron and Harry, and Mr. Weasley made a face.

"That boy had no clue what he's talking about."

Ron turned to Harry with a grim face, "Yes he does."

Although Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could apparate, Harry, Ron and Ginny still could not so they took the old car (driving of course) to Kings Cross. They all ran through the barrier just in time and found their compartments. Ginny went off to be with her friends and Hermione went to do Prefect duty. Ron had given up Prefect to spend time with Harry.

They were talking, with Ron's head on Harry's lap. "So, are you going to come to the Burrow for Christmas?"

"I was thinking I should go finish what Dumbledore and I started."

Ron frowned. "Christmas is for family, Harry. Come stay with me and after school's over, we'll go look for V- You-Know-Who together."

Harry chewed on his lip, "I guess so. If you promise you'll help me look."

Ron smiled, triumphant. "Of course, I'll help you." He sat up and drew Harry in for a kiss. It lasted until they heard the door click open. Harry pulled back, "Hey Hermione." He wiped his lips. Ron's eyes widened. "It's not...it's not Hermione."

"Caught you Potter."

Harry's heart was pounding, he didn't know if he dared to turn around and see who was behind him, though he knew who it was.

"Malfoy."

"Now everyone will know what Weasley and Potter do in their compartment."

Harry edged away from Ron. "Malfoy, you wouldn't..."

"How do you know what I'd do, Potter?"

"Please..." Ron moaned.

Malfoy grinned maliciously and waltzed out of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Ron stared at Harry with an intense fear in his eyes.

"Wait, and see what comes of it." Harry pulled Ron into a long hug.

This was one of the few years Harry made it into the Dining Hall with the rest of the students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny took their seats at the table to watch the sorting. Looking up at the table, Harry could see Professor McGonagall was Headmistress and two new teachers were Tonks and Lupin. They both smiled at Harry and waved to him.

Before the feast began, Hagrid, who had brought in the first years, sorted the new students and sat down. Then, McGonagall stood to make beginning announcements. "Welcome new students, and welcome back to older ones. We all know of the loss of our Headmaster last year, I am now Headmistress in his place. Our new Transfiguration teacher is Professor Tonks, as she has asked us all to call her, and we have Professor Lupin returning as the Dark Arts teacher. Enjoy your feast."

She sat down and food appeared on the table while the loud chattering began. "I can't believe Dumbledore's gone," Hermione said as she filled her goblet with Pumpkin juice.

"Me neither," Neville already had chicken in his mouth, but still felt he had to add to the conversation.

Harry's bad feeling in the pit of his stomach didn't get any better as they talked about the loss of Dumbledore. "So, what did everyone do over the summer?"

Neville turned to Harry, "Gran took me to Gringotts, never been down in the tunnels. It was like a – What do those muggles call it? - like a roller coaster ride."

"Sounds like fun," Ginny looked at him with a certain, dull boredom in her eyes.

"What about you Harry, what did you do this summer?" Neville turned inquisitively to his good friend.

"Well, I spent the first half of the summer in Hell, and the second half at the Burrow, but I wouldn't say anything too exciting happened."

Ron frowned, what about all the times they had snuck off to do the dirty deed in fun places? Places like the broom shed outside, the woods and every one of the bathrooms in his house. But then he remembered it was he who had asked Harry to keep their relationship quiet. Harry had been ready to tell everyone and anyone. He suddenly realized McGonagall was talking again, about new rules. She then dismissed everyone to their dorms. "What's the password Hermione?"

"Ickle Spunskin."

"Ickle Spunskin?"

"You heard me. I have to take care of the first years now." She walked off and started talking pompously to the young children in front of her.

Ron tugged on Harry's sleeve, "Thank God we didn't have her for a prefect."

"Yeah," Harry nodded in agreement, "She's trouble as a friend sometimes."

They arrived at their dorm in record time, and seeing that no one was there, they set a lock on the door. Harry grinned at Ron as he walked across the room and laid down on his bed. He jokingly nodded Ron over to his side and patted the bed. Ron's face was going red, "Harry, not now…"

"C'mon Ron, you know you want to."

Ron clambered onto the bed next to him and started kissing his neck. _BANG!_

Harry gasped, "Ron, geroff me!" His voice was muffled, because at the knock on the door, Ron had collapsed on top of him. Ron climbed off and walked over to the door. Harry sat up on the bed and started to take off his shoes. "Why'd you knock Seamus?"

"The door was locked."

"Wasn't locked when we came in." Ron cocked his head in mock confusion.

"Well, something locked it."

"Dunno what you're talking about."

"Whatever."

Everyone went to sleep without another word.

The next morning, all the boys went to breakfast but Ron and Harry. Harry called in Kreacher to bring them some food and they spent breakfast in their dormitory. They didn't eat much of the food Kreacher brought them though. Harry watched the last boy leave the room and walked over to the bed where Ron was sleeping. He climbed on top of him and started kissing his collar bone. He put one hand behind Ron's head and the other supporting himself. He kissed Ron gently on the lips. "Mmm…Harry. Harry?"

"Yeah Ron, what?"

"What are you doing? Another guy will see."

"No, they all left."

Ron still had a frightened look on his face, but finally calmed down. They spent the next hour cuddling and kissing, but eventually stopped when Hermione came bursting in with their schedules. "You should've come to breakfast, it was the first day!"

"Hermione, learn to knock!" Ron shouted as he pulled his pajama pants back on.

"Sorry, but our first class starts in 15 minutes, you had better get dressed."

"Well, we would, if you would leave."

"Sorry." She dropped their schedules on Harry's bed and went to wait in the common room. "We'll never get a good shag in while we're here, what with every one bursting in," Harry complained as he pulled on his jeans.

Ron blushed, "A good… a good shag?"

Harry looked up from his zipper, "Oh, I'm sorry," he was blushing as well now, "I just thought, with all we'd done…"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Ron shook his head and picked up their schedules, "Better be off to herbology."

"Right," Harry followed, still buttoning his robes.


	3. New Year, New Teachers

Herbology was no piece of cake for anyone but Neville and Hermione. Gryffindor had the class with Slytherin and Malfoy continuously teased Harry and Ron who were fighting off a teething Man Eating Vractium. Hermione paralyzed it easily, winning 10 points for Gryffindor, but other than that the class was a disaster. Harry and Ron headed off for their break before lunch, while Hermione went to some extra class she was taking. The boys went to Hagrid's hut to say hello.

"Oh, hello Harry, Ron." Hagrid nodded at them as he let them in and held Fang back. They sat down at the table and Hagrid poured them some tea. Fang plopped his head on Harry's lap as usual. "So, what's new, boys?"

"Not much Hagrid. We just thought we'd say hi."

_Lucky for you _thought Ron_ We could be making out in the Room of Requirement_

"Well, Grawp's been doin' much better. I want ya ter come an' see 'im, Harry."

"Of course I will, Hagrid."

"What, you don't want me to see him, Hagrid?"

"Oh, Ron, of course ya can come too, I jus' thought ya wouldn' be up ter it, after all he did ter yeh."

"Great, it's settled then."

"Well, Hagrid," Harry stopped Ron in mid-sentence, "we can talk more later, but Ron and I have loads of homework to do."

"So soon? Well, all righ', then. I'll be seein' ya two later then."

Harry and Ron headed off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where they were sure they could be alone for the remaining half an hour they had left. Harry pulled open the door and they both walked in before he locked it behind them. "Myrtle," Ron said, "if you're in here, then leave."

"What are you and Harry going to do?" a sad voice called from a toilet stall.

"None of your business!" Ron snapped.

"Ron," Harry elbowed him, "you've got to be sensitive."

"Myrtle, Ron and I have some stuff to do, just give us thirty minutes and you can come back."

"Ok, I'll go the Prefect's bathroom." She sniffled as she flew out of the dingy bathroom.

Ron spent no time getting down to business. He pulled Harry down on the ground and started pulling off his robes. Harry supported himself with his hands behind in back so his robes fell in a pool at his wrists. Ron took off Harry's tie and started to unbutton his shirt. After it fell, he moved to his belt. "Wait," Harry put up a hand, "Your shirt first."

Ron pulled off his robes, pullover, tie and shirt. "Ok, and now _your_ pants." He grinned. He unbuckled Harry's belt and slid off his jeans. Then Harry pulled him into a kiss. Ron twirled his raven hair in his fingers as he kissed Harry's chin. Harry slipped off Ron's pants. Now both of them only had on their boxers. Suddenly, Ron stopped. "Harry," he whispered in his friend's ear, "I'm not ready for anything else. Not yet."

"Ok. Sure." Harry smiled, he wasn't ready either. Harry wrapped his hand around Ron's ass and put the other one behind his back. Ron sat in Harry's criss-crossed lap and laid his legs over the side. Harry slowly kissed Ron's chest, neck, cheek and worked his way up to his lips. He brought him in for a last, long kiss before his watch beeped 12:00.

"Uh..." He was breathing heavily, "It's time for lunch."

"Oh...ok." Both boys slipped on their clothes and unlocked the door to head to lunch. "Oh no, Harry!"

"What, what is it?"

"Your lips!"

"What?"

"They're so red, they look like you've got lipstick on!"

"Oh crap, yours too."

Both boys threw their hands over their lips and walked into the dining hall just as lunch started. "Hi, Hermione." Ron breathed as they sat down. All three of them tossed food onto their plates, but Ron and Harry shoveled it down, while Hermione ate daintily. "So, what did you guy's do during your break?"

"Uh…" Ron was unsure of what to say, until Harry broke in while kicking Ron in the shins.

"We went and talked to Hagrid."

"Mmm," she nodded her head and swallowed her drink, "What did he have to say?"

"Not much, really. He asked what we were up to and talked about Grawp."

Hermione nodded at Ron. She continued to eat long after the boys had finished, finally they got tired of waiting for her. "We're going to get our books and then head to Potions."

"Never seen you so eager to go to Potions." She gave them a questioning look.

"Yeah, well, Snape's not teaching it, is he?"

"No, I suppose you're right. Well, I'll see you in 15 minutes."

The boys went to their dorm and got their books, Harry grabbed the Half-Blood-Prince book. While he hated Snape for what he did, he couldn't pass Potions without it, and he didn't want to disappoint Slughorn's expectations. Ron gave Harry a quick kiss in the privacy of the dark room before they walked down the stairs and left the common room.

Potions went fairly well, and next was Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) with Professor Lupin. He smiled at Ron and Harry as the entered the classroom. "Hello boys, I'd like you two to sit up here for me." He pointed to a table near the front. "Why, sir?" Harry looked inquiringly at him. "Malfoy," was all Lupin had to say. The boys threw their books onto the desk and sat down. Hermione soon after joined them, gently setting her books down. "Hey, why are we at the front?"

"Slytherins," said Harry with a groan, pointing his thumb to the back of the room, where Malfoy sat, sneering.

"Oh, ok."

Of course, DADA went on without a hitch. Harry correctly answered questions like, "What does a correctly conjured Patronous do?" and "What is the strongest majic of all?"

Malfoy sniggered when Harry's hand shot up and he shouted out, "Love." But then, Lupin smiled and nodded his head, "Quite right you are, Harry." At this, Malfoy started to tease Harry and Ron again. Harry was starting to worry maybe Malfoy _really_ did have a clue about what was going on.

After class, they went to the common room where Hermione studied while Harry and Ron groaned over a long essay assigned to them Slughorn on Love Potions. Harry wondered what Slughorn's obsession was with Love Potions, he'd been going on about them since the start of term. Harry took another glance at his watch, and noticed dinner would be on in about 20 minutes. "Ron, fancy a game of Wizard's Chess before dinner?"

"No!" Hermione snarled. "You two have _got _to finish your homework!"

Ron leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "Some things never change."

Harry nodded, but bent back over his essay and continued to write. He chewed on the tip of his quill for a moment while he thought.

"Harry…" Ron was sniggering, "Harry!"

"What? I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Harry, your tongue!"

"Not now, Ron." He smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"No, Harry, it's green! So are your teeth and lips!"

"What?"

"Yeah, go take a look." Ron pointed to a mirror across the room. Harry got up and walked between the giggling first years, but after he shot them a glance of pure hatred, they shut up or left. He opened his mouth and saw Ron was right.

"Oh, fuck! It must've been the ink on my quill. What will I do?"

"Come here," Hermione beckoned him over to her side. She stood up and pointed her wand at his mouth. "Jubio!" She sat back down and smiled. "There."

He walked back over to the mirror, his mouth looked spectacular. "Wow, where'd you learn that one?" He asked, while he prodded at his tongue.

"A book."

"Figures." Ron groaned.

Dinner had gone ok. The food was great, but Ginny kept batting her eyes at Harry. Ron didn't know whether to be protective of his boyfriend, or feel bad for his sister. He knew she would be crushed when she found out Harry had a guy. He decided to feel bad for her. "Ginny, how do you like sixth year?"

"A load of sh- I mean crap, if you ask me." She changed her word at Ron's stern face, "I just got done with O.W.L.s and now they're trying to prepare for next year's N.E.W.T.s!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry sighed, wishing he was back a year, with Dumbledore. He would even take Snape back. The only thing he would want different from last year is that he wanted to be with Ron. He loved Ron with all his heart and couldn't bear to lose him. Not after it took so long to get him. He smiled at Ron and squeezed his hand under the table at this thought. Ron smiled back.

After dinner, they raced up to their common room, to finish the essays and Hermione off their backs. Then they could wait for the common room to clear out and have a little fun. But, things didn't work out that way. The essays took forever to finish, and Harry ended up being too tired to do anything. Ron was a little aggravated, but had to admit, he was tired too. So, after they got up to their dorm, he took off everything but his boxers and slipped into bed with Harry.

Ron ruffled the dark hair in front of him and kissed the nape of Harry's neck while he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. Harry grabbed his hand and their finger's laced.


	4. You So Turn Me On

Harry woke and felt Ron rustling next to him under the covers. The sun still hadn't risen. He looked over and saw tears running down Ron's cheeks. "I'm so sorry; I never knew _this _would happen!" Ron sobbed into Harry's bare chest, grasping his shoulders and clinging to him.

"Ron? Ron!" Harry shook him gently and kissed away the tears.

"Harry? Oh, Harry, I just had the worst dream."

"It's ok, it's alright, I'm here now."

"No, Harry! That's just it. We were going to…err…never mind."

"No, tell me, please?" Harry's eyes pleaded with Ron.

"Well, we were about to…shag, and it just, didn't work…." Even in the dark, Harry could see Ron blush.

"Ron, that's silly. Of course it'll work, we're just not ready yet."

"I don't think you get what I'm saying here…"

"What is it then?"

Ron pointed to Harry's crotch, "_That's _what wouldn't work."

"You're scared you don't turn me on?"

"Well, yeah, kind of…I mean…well…"

"Ron, you're perfect, you're beautiful," Harry swept away another tear with his index finger and started kissing Ron. "Of course - _kiss -_ I love- _kiss-_ you, of course – _kiss - _you turn –_ kiss – _me on!"

Ron smiled, "You sure?"

"Yes! I'll show you!"

"No, really, it's okay…"

"Look," Harry grasped Ron's hand gently and put it on his crotch. Through the thin fabric of his shorts, Ron could feel that he did _indeed_ turn Harry on. He grinned and grabbed the elastic of the boxers and pulled them off. "I don't really know what to –"

"You're doing fine; just think of what you would want." Harry was gritting the words through his teeth, and his eyes were closed.

Ron gently massaged his cock while he kissed him. Then his made a trail of kisses down Harry's stomach and moved to his groin. "Ron…" Harry let out a soft moan, but one with the promise of getting much louder. Ron, meanwhile was getting harder with every move he made. Harry grabbed a tuft of Ron's bright hair and pulled him up for a quick kiss before Ron made his move.

Ron started to lick Harry, roughly, but smoothly. He heard a whimper escape Harry and felt his boxers tighten. "Ron, I don't think…"

"What is it?" Ron was scared he had made a mistake. He looked up at Harry, who seemed happy. "I might get louder. I think we should stop."

"No Harry, I want to do this."

"Wait!" Harry felt the light bulb above his head. He reached out of the curtains and grabbed his wand, then set a muffling charm on the bed. "Okay, as you were." He nodded at Ron, who continued.

Harry was starting to climax, He bit his lip to keep from screaming, but couldn't hold it in anymore. "RON!" He yelped, as he came. Ron wiped everything up with sheets and slithered up to kiss Harry. Tongues battled for dominance, but finally, Harry gave up, having lost most of his energy earlier. "See?" Harry whispered into Ron's chest after they curled up together, "You _so _turned me on!"


End file.
